Queen (Dead Rising)
The Queens are the adults of the Ampulex Compressa Giganteus species, the biologically and genetically modified wasps responsible for the zombie outbreak. They are weapons in Dead Rising. Carlito unleashes these wasps on Willamette, zombifying almost the entire population. Dr. Barnaby is one of the scientists who helped to create them, originally intended to cure a disease and curb a beef shortage. They are also the main ingredient in creating Zombrex. Locating Queens The easiest way to find queens is by: # listening for a high-pitched buzzing, or # looking for a zombie standing still, looking up with its arms clawing slowly above its head. Queens are first encountered by Frank inside the warehouse around 6pm. Before it can sting Frank, he swats it out of the air and stomps on it, causing all the surrounding zombies to immediately die. After this, queens can be found anywhere on certain zombies and can be used to kill large groups of zombies. These zombies stand in the same spot and move their arms in the air, almost like they are yawning, and will sometimes throw up blood (stunning Frank if he comes in contact with it), then will fall to the ground and their heads will literally explode. Zombies that have a queen attached to them are immune to its effects. When Frank drinks a nectar juice, a queen will automatically be attracted, and queen zombies become more common. The queen can be picked as if an ordinary weapon and will be stored in a jar which can then be thrown at the ground near Frank or in the distance. The queens will not harm Frank. However, at night the queen larvae which are glowing green that come out of the zombies killed using the queen will jump at Frank, although they hardly cause any damage. In Overtime Mode, the queens (specifically ten) are used by Isabela to temporarily halt the zombie infection on Frank along with other ingredients in after the Special Forces invade and the survivors escape the mall. Origins This parasitic insect was found in a "region bordering the Pachacamac River." by Dr. Russell Barnaby's research team. "Particularly notable is this species' extremely large size. Some fully-grown specimens easily dwarf what were heretofore considered to be the largest known wasp species." Dr. Russell Barnaby's research team were planning to use the species to speed up the production of livestock for American consumption. The researchers experimented on rats, then cattle to observe what the newly discovered species would do to its host. Dr. Barnaby's Research Notes Notes from Dr. Barnaby, Lead Biologist:Li, Richard, The Origins of Dead Rising's Zombies Little parasitic wasps could be the culprit, 1up.com, (August 28, 2006). Provided by Capcom. The web-page explains: No one knows what happened to the residents of Willamette, Colorado. Willamette was like any other city -- children playing on the streets, people going to work, families shopping in air-conditioned malls. But something strange happened. As if a diabolical experiment gone wrong, the entire population turned into flesh-eating zombies, robbed of their own free will except for one thing: to devour any humans in their way. Although the zombie origins are still a mystery, 1UP uncovered startling new details about parasitic insects and its relationship with the zombies. The report "Notations on Research of Parasitic Wasp Organism," authored by lead Biologist Russell Barnaby, may explain what created the zombies. From Barnaby's notes, the most alarming matter is how a new species of wasps, found along the Pachacamac River, act as a parasitic entity with its host, then a common lab rat. By entering the bloodstream, the wasp moves through the bloodstream, up the spinal chord, and towards the brain, where it will slowly devour the tissue until the host becomes a vapid shell. "...some of the staff members here have taken to calling the specimen 'zombees' -- a rather crude reference to the nature of the host's reaction to infection," said Barnaby, rather skeptical of his coworkers observations. It remains to be seen if this Barnaby's research is a direct correlation to the events of Willamette, Colorado, but for those who want to know more about the backstory of Dead Rising, Barnaby's research notations, provided by the nice folks at Capcom, is definitely an interesting read. Trivia *Queen-infected zombies will throw up blood if Frank comes too close. The blood makes Frank cough and take damage. *Queens kill zombies through elevator doors and on different floors. For example, if Frank drops a queen on the second floor, zombies on the first floor will also die. *The jars Frank uses to capture the Queen seemingly appear out of thin air, although this is likely just a game mechanic. *When nearby zombies are dying from a broken Queen jar, Frank cannot hit them or shoot them. While in the middle of dying, they cannot take damage from any of Frank's attacks. *Usually, a player would just stand in place and throw the jar down to clear out a crowd of zombies. But it's actually quicker to target with a crosshair quickly, and throw the jar. *The larva-esque insects that exit a zombie killed by a broken Queen jar can actually be stepped on, although it does not always work properly. *In 72 Hour Mode and before giving Isabela the supplies in Overtime Mode, the maximum amount of queens that can spawn is 4. The only way to get more queens after this is by using nectar. Gallery Dead rising queen cutscene_(3).png|Cutscene Dead rising zombie larva shooting out.png|Larva violently shots out of host Dead rising queen cutscene.png Dead rising queen infected zombie (2).png References See also *Ampulex Compressa Giganteus, the article on the wasps as a species. Category:Dead Rising Weapons Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Weapons